Problem: A bag contains $5$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $9$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $5 + 11 + 9 = 25$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $11$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{11}{25}$.